


Other Options (#194 Ethics)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [187]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has other options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Options (#194 Ethics)

“So how are you?” Bradford asked.

“I’m okay.” Ian replied.

“I hear the team won again.”

Ian smiled. “They are the gods of CalSci.”

“I’m sure. How are you and Charlie doing?”

Ian took a deep breath. “We’re okay.”

“Still taking it slow?”

“Yeah, but slow and steady. Don’t want to push it.”

“Good. Nightmares?”

“I had a dream last night about Ian Mckellen and a 50 foot Koi fish?”

“I’d lay off the pizza before bed.” Ian nodded. “I think you’re doing good Ian.”

“Thanks.”

“I think you’re doing good enough for this.” Bradford pushed some papers across the table. Ian knew what they were. They were his ticket back to his old life. Ian took a deep breath. “Now the Bureau signs my check and we’ve been working towards this but ethically there’s something I need to lay on the table.”

“What?” Ian asked.

“You don’t have to take these if you don’t want. I can tell the Bureau you’re not ready for the field. I can tell them you never should have been a sniper and the Army trained you with insufficient psychological screening, which would be true. You can take your pension, go back to school, focus on your art, travel to strange new countries and not kill people. You and Charlie can find a beach and kick back for the rest of your lives. Life has done you no favors and you’ve done your bit for God and country. You don’t have to go back.”

Ian’s brain screeched to a halt suddenly picturing his life without a badge or gun.

He slowly picked up the papers and put them in his pocket. “I can’t finish on the bench. I need one more good season.”

“Okay, but when it’s time don’t be afraid to walk away.”


End file.
